


and all the colors start here

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Courting Rituals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. It is on the fourteenth month of Jack’s employment at Alorum Castle that his courting ceremony has been announced.





	and all the colors start here

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work-in-progress for literally about a year, and I stopped work on it for a long time because I lost the motivation for it. Mostly because I've been so caught up in writing Dark/Jack that Septiplier evaded me in inspiration. But!
> 
> I know that A/B/Os aren't everyone's cup of tea--and personally, I find a lot of them to be weird. I've talked about this a lot with my fics, and have always striven to create worlds for the A/B/O that I can fully agree with, so that's what I tried to pull off here. Hopefully my "omegas are treasured and betas are amazing" trend will catch on sometime. 
> 
> Anyway, that said, I'll stop babbling. Have at it!

It is on the fourteenth month of Jack’s employment at Alorum Castle that his courting ceremony has been announced.

Which is bizarre, because Jack hasn’t met anyone expressing interest in his affections.

Being one of the very few omegas in the castle, he’s taken extreme lengths to mask his scent, though it isn’t as though the whole court doesn’t know. Prince Felix has made it clear to everyone that omegas aren’t to be treated like servants and slaves since the beginning, before Jack ever announced his genetics. Once he’d found out, it had only reinforced the rule, and though Jack knows he doesn’t has to, he hides his scent anyway so nearby alphas don’t get confused when he’s around. 

So to say the least, few people would outright seek him as a mate, because his pheromones aren’t signaling anyone that he’s an open, available omega. 

Queen Marzia breaks the news to him by throwing open his tower door without announcement. 

“When did you agree to let Lord Fischbach court you?” she demands. 

Most people would cower before the power and authority of the queen, but Jack considers her a sister at this point. Her and Felix both have become his family, since he’s left his old one behind. 

“I didn’t?” Jack answers calmly. Because really, he hasn’t. As far back as he can remember, he’s talked to Lord Fischbach maybe four times, all at court events. “I...I don’t think Lord Fischbach and I are any sort of...friends, to tell you the truth.”

Marzia crosses her arms. “He’s just made the announcement. A formal declaration.”

“Are you sure it’s me?” Jack asks. “Maybe it’s another person you’re thinking of?” 

Clearing her throat, she intones, “‘I would like it known today that I am expressly declaring my intention to court the court magician, Sean McLoughlin, beginning at noon this morning.’ It’s official, he dropped the document to Felix this morning.” 

When an alpha finds interest in an omega, among the nobles and higher class, the alpha will formally “court” the omega in question. This is done over a period of one month, at which the omega chooses to accept the courtship or reject it. 

Jack’s only ever been courted one other time, which ended in rejection, obviously. Not that the alpha was bad, per se, Jack just hadn’t been feeling it. 

“Oh, gods,” Jack murmurs, putting a hand to his head. “Why? I’m not even sure he knows what I look like!”

“You can ask him yourself,” Marzia gazes out the window past him. “In about...twenty minutes? Courting begins then. He’ll probably bring you flowers--that’s usually how it starts.” 

~~

He does bring flowers.

Jack has always thought Lord Fischbach was an attractive man, and from word of mouth and his own limited interactions, his attitude seems to match his looks. The lord has always been charitable and kind, going through great lengths to aid the kingdom and has acted as embassy quite a few times. 

So when Lord Fischbach appears with flowers--his favorite flowers--in his hands, it seems about right, if not a little strange.

“Lord McLoughlin,” he murmurs, his voice deeper than Jack remembers. He holds the flowers out, and smiles when he takes them. “I trust...you’ve heard?” 

“Yes,” Jack breathes out, looking upon the tulips with mild interest. “Please, call me Jack. If we’re to do this.” 

He can’t help but wrack his mind for reasons that Lord Fischbach would express any sort of interest in courting him. If it were someone he spoke to on a regular basis, or were even friends with him, Jack could understand, but Lord Fischbach has never scented him, had he? So that couldn’t be triggering it--

“I hope I haven’t upset you,” Lord Fischbach says, his fingers curling around themselves, perhaps anxious. “I understand that this is...probably very sudden.” 

“Indeed,” Jack shakes his head. “But I--I am honored, Lord Fischbach. For your sudden interest, I mean.”

Jack swears that the answering smile could power the sun--or at the very least, all the fires in the land. “If it pleases you, Jack, you should call me Mark.” 

“Mark,” he says, the words unfamiliar on his tongue. But pleasant all the same. Jack’s answer is to channel his magic, levitating the flowers briefly, before weaving them into a crown. He takes it from the air, setting it upon his head. “Thank you, Mark. Perhaps I’ll see you at dinner this evening?” 

“I’d like nothing more,” Mark replies. 

~~

“So,” Felix rumbles, giving him a sharp nudge with his elbow. “How’s courted life treating you?”

“It’s been exactly a day,” Jack sighs, shoving him full force back. He snickers when Felix goes tumbling. “And it’s going fine, I guess? We’re talking a lot. I’m meeting him later for a walk.” 

Felix faux swoons. “A walk! By gods, Jack, that’s so romantic. I’m sure he’ll even try to kiss you.”

“Sometimes, I think I’d turn you into a toad,” Jack warns. “If you weren’t beta to the queen, and a prince.” 

Having a queen in power isn’t unheard of in Alorum, but it has been quite some time. Because of her being the member of the line, when she met Felix and courted him, despite his beta status, he became a prince once he accepted. He doesn’t have quite as much power as Marzia, but he’s up there. 

“She’d probably let you,” Felix says. “But let’s not do that, okay bro? I’d rather talk about your delightful courtship. So, like, when did Mark take this interest in you?”

Jack shrugs. “I don’t know. I didn’t even know I was being courted until Marzia barged into my tower, wondering the same thing. I’ve exchanged very few words with Mark up until this point, I admit. He’s...quite lovely though.”

“You think you’ll accept?” Felix stops, his demeanor serious for once. “Just like, as a general guess.”

“It would be difficult for me to find someone as attractive and as kind as Mark,” Jack relents. “But as far as tethering myself to him for the rest of my days, I’m unsure about that. Besides, what if he wants me to step down from my position and become housekeeper?”

“That’s such an old way of thinking,” Felix scoffs. “I doubt Mark is any bit interested in that. It’d be a crime to keep someone with your magical talent from utilizing it. In any case, Mark’s a wonderful guy--I’m really happy to know he’s interested.”

At that, Jack sighs. “I don’t even know if he--if he really is? I can’t help but assume that there’s some other motive behind this. Like, maybe he wants something from me.”

“I highly doubt that, too,” Felix mumbles. “But at least enjoy it--after all, this is an entire month of nothing but a gorgeous man showering you with gifts, pawing after your affection. Have some fun.” 

Jack rolls his eyes, but he figures he has a point. 

~~

Mark, Jack finds, is incredibly thoughtful.

That, or he’s just really damn good at guessing. 

In two weeks, he’s received numerous gifts, all of actual use to him--books, tonics, and trinkets. Mark hasn’t done much more than give him gentle caresses here and there, complimenting him and kissing his hand. It’s all been very proper, and Jack’s finding it...pleasant. 

Taking a walk through the gardens has become one of Jack and Mark’s ideal pass times, and he’s gotten to know quite a bit about him. Mark’s originally from an outer sect of the kingdom, but had traveled inland for the purpose of furthering his education. Here, he met with his old friend Felix, who secured him a position in the court, which has proven useful time and time again.

Gentle, calm, and considerate, he finds Mark to be perhaps some of the best company he’s ever been blessed to have. 

Mark is chatting with Tyler, head of the knights, when Jack arrives this evening. 

“Your lordship,” Tyler inclines his head to him. Jack waves him off. “You’ll forgive me if I’m overly formal with the one person who could reduce me to a puddle, if they pleased.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that,” Jack sings. “Unless you stole the last blueberry pastry, that is.” 

This elicits a small laugh from the usually stoney-faced figure, and Mark claps him on the shoulder. “Tyler’s an old friend of mine. Feel free to rough him up if he steps out of line.”

“Feel free to rough this guy up if he makes any unwanted advances,” Tyler gestures back. His smile quickly fades however, gazing across the courtyard. “Oh boy. Here comes Sir Ainsworth. Gods, I hate that man.” 

Mark says nothing. 

Truthfully, Jack’s very fortunate in that there are very few people he doesn’t like in the court. Sir Ainsworth is an exception to that rule. He’s a sleaze of a man at best, but his prowess with a blade is part of the reason he hasn’t been dismissed from the castle. Aside from that, he’s a member of a prominent family in the region, and Jack doesn’t pretend to understand politics fully, but he knows that it’s better to keep him until he does something truly terrible. Nevertheless, Marzia is constantly on the prowl for a reason to eject him. 

It appears that Tyler is, too. 

“Lord McLoughlin,” Ainsworth crows, and gods, of course he’s here for him. The overwhelming scent of an alpha hits him, and Jack wants to vomit, just a little. “A pleasure it is to see you.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” Jack grouses out. He forces a smile onto his lips. Better to play it nice rather than start a fight. Besides, Mark and Tyler are here--he won’t try anything. “May I ask the reason for your visit?”

Tyler’s a beta, but as his superior and captain, Ainsworth wouldn’t dare to offend him. At least, if he were smart he wouldn’t. With Mark, another alpha, he may try to show off, but nothing that would be detrimental, at any rate. Mark is another well-respected member of the court, and dishonoring him would certainly cause problems. Besides--Mark’s the alpha courting him. Surely he’s not that stupid.

Jack’s silently grateful that they’re both here. 

“A little bird told me you were here,” Ainsworth hums. “I simply decided to visit one of the most radiant members of Queen Marzia’s court.” 

Mark’s hands slide across his shoulders, taking a firm grip on his arm. Not enough to hurt, but definitely to where Jack knows he’s there. “That’s well and fine, Sir Ainsworth. Though I do admit Jack and I were just about to take our daily walk.”

The knight’s eyes slide to him, as though he hadn’t acknowledged him up until this point. “Strange, Lord Fischbach, I don’t recall you and Lord McLoughlin being well acquainted.” 

His fingers slide from his arm downward. Taking his hand gingerly, Mark raises Jack’s fingers to his lips, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to the knuckles, before lacing their hands together. “You must have been away on business. I’m formally courting Lord McLoughlin.”

The following expression on the man’s face is hysterical. Jack bites down on his lip as discreetly as he can manage while keeping a straight face. 

“I see,” the knight drawls out, his lips barely concealing a sneer. “Congratulations, Lord Fischbach. I wish you the utmost of luck.”

Mark inclines his head gracefully. Ainsworth clears his throat. “I’ll leave you to it, then. I bid you both farewell.” 

With that, the man turns and stalks off, and Tyler lets out an annoyed breath. “Unbelievable. Didn’t even acknowledge me. And trying to find Jack alone, when he’s being courted! There’s no way he didn’t know. He’s been here, he’s had to have heard the announcement by now. I’m serious, Jack, Mark--give me one good reason to dismiss him and he’s out. His wealth will only take him so far.” 

“I’m fortunate in that he doesn’t typically come around me,” Jack sighs, only now noticing that Mark’s fingers are still laced with his. He makes no effort to move them. “Thank you, Tyler. Believe me, her highness is looking for a reason as well.”

“He’s a disgrace to our kind,” Tyler spits out. He shakes his head. “Forgive me. I’ll leave you to your courtship, my lords.”

Tyler says this with one of his rare smiles, and Mark offers one in return, before gently tugging on Jack’s arm, indicating that he should follow. 

Silence follows them halfway around the gardens, and Jack’s content with the feeling of Mark’s hand in his. He wonders, vaguely, why he hasn’t let go yet, but something about the gesture seems right. 

Mark seems lost in thought when he finally pulls Jack aside, holding his hand between both of his own. “Would it be alright if I...if I visited with you this evening? It’s--it’s alright to say no. I just feel…”

“That’s fine,” Jack says, perhaps too quickly. He feels his cheeks warm at his eagerness. “I--Yes, that’s completely fine. Do you know where I stay? It’s the left wing tower, at the end of the courtyard.” 

The alpha reaches a hand up to his rapidly coloring cheeks, brushing his thumb along his cheekbone. The gesture feels oddly intimate, and Jack blames his biology for leaning his head into the touch.

Mark’s always smelled like an alpha to him, but a soft kind. Nothing like Ainsworth, where the scent wraps around him and refuses to let go. The lord’s has always reminded him more of rain, the dust settling after a storm, something clean, and something--

“I’ll look forward to it,” Mark murmurs, interrupting his thoughts. “Left wing tower, end of the courtyard.” 

“I’ll be there,” Jack laughs out, a tad breathless. 

A strange absence fills him as Mark pulls his hands away, and bids him a small farewell. 

~~

He’s never hated being an omega--but sometimes, it bothers him.

Jack’s spent the better part of his life fighting his biology, fighting the urge to kneel down to alphas when he goes into heat. Despite the fact that no one has ever treated him poorly, he still struggles with accepting that, in some ways, he’s weaker. 

Omegas these days are rare, though, so people treasure them. 

Being a powerful magician, he’s only that much more valuable in the eyes of everyone else. 

Jack’s fiddling with his star chart, his tunic sleeves rolled up when a gentle tap resonates in his chamber. He jumps, waving his hand. The door squeaks, and in pops the familiar tuff of black hair.

Without warning, a smile blooms on Jack’s lips. Mark steps inside, closing the door behind him. 

He sucks in a deep breath, because something about Mark sets his nerves alight, but once he does, he’s punch with Mark’s scent. He’s always known Mark’s an alpha, of course, that was never in question, but up until this point he never smelled so strongly. 

But he doesn’t seem to be the only one that notices something strange. Mark’s staring at him with wide, frantic eyes, and rubbing at his neck, Jack remembers that he never masks his scent when he’s in his chamber. 

“Oh,” Mark says gently, clearing his throat. Rolling his shoulders, he mumbles, “You smell...very nice.” 

“Same to yourself,” Jack laughs, his voice airy. “I’m sorry if I’m really awkward about this. I’ve never--this is all really new to me.”

Mark laughs, and Jack is filled with the desire for him to be closer. Setting down his chart, he makes his way across the room, and Mark’s hands are already reaching for him. 

“It’s new to me too,” Mark’s hands trail at his shoulders, fiddling with the hemline of his collar. His gaze is zeroed in on his neck, and the intensity of that stare makes Jack shiver. “You’re the first that I’ve--I’ve wanted to court.” 

Finally, Mark’s hands seem to figure out where they want to be, settling onto his hips. Jack sets his own hand’s on Mark’s shoulders, and they stay like that for a minute, breathing. 

Never has Jack acted this way towards an alpha. He’s been in the presence of tons of them, and never has this electricity coursed through him. Never has it been this easy to present himself in such a way, just to get Mark’s eyes to follow him. 

But Mark’s eyes never leave him. Not once. 

He’s not entirely sure who leans in first, perhaps they both do at the same time. When their lips connect, it’s like static--sudden, all at once--before the kiss melts into warmth. Something about it feels right, like this was always meant to happen. They were always meant to do this. 

Jack’s hands move to Mark’s hair, gripping at the black locks, grounding himself with a gentle tug. A snarl escapes Mark’s lips as he presses closer, gripping him hard around the waist. He spins their positions and Jack’s back slams against the door. He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan at that, and then, Mark buries his face into Jack’s neck. 

His heart jumps in his chest when Mark sucks in a deep breath. 

_He’s scenting me_ , he thinks. _Oh gods, he’s scenting me._

It’s part of the bonding process. Scenting an omega familiarizes the alpha with their unique smell, but also goes about putting their own scent onto them. Like staking a claim. If any other alpha tries to scent him, they’ll smell Mark, and it takes weeks to wear off unless they complete the bond. However, the process works both ways.

As though snapping out of a trance, Mark pulls away suddenly, his brown eyes glassy and wide. “Gods, Jack, I’m so sorr--” 

“It’s okay,” Jack murmurs out. He finds himself not entirely opposed to the idea. Tugging on Mark’s hair gently, he tilts his head to the side, and Jack presses his face to the warm skin, breathing him in. 

Something in Mark’s form visibly relaxes. Jack pulls away after a few moments, shaking the fog away from his mind. He’s never scented anyone before, nor has he ever been scented--it’s typically something that happens after acceptance, but the gesture feels right, right now. 

He raises his gaze, and Mark’s staring at him with such adoration Jack flushes, but a smile blooms on his lips. 

They remain in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. 

~~

“Details, McLoughlin!” Felix bursts into the library. “I want them now!”

Jack, slamming down a book, shushes him promptly. Felix rolls his eyes. “I don’t care. Tell me now. And don’t you dare say nothing’s changed because Mark’s fucking doe-eyed and he smells like you, and you _definitely_ smell like him.” 

“Let’s go out into the corridor, alright?” Jack mumbles, scooping up the books. He tilts his head to the librarian who gives him a sympathetic smile, and the two exit. 

He sets his books on the windowsill and sighs. Felix blurts out, “You scented each other!”

“Yes,” Jack says. “I’m aware of what we did. I was there.” 

Felix knocks him upside the head. Jack hisses, “Dude!”

“I’m not _mad_ ,” Felix says. “I’m just really confused. I thought you weren’t sure if you wanted to be bonded to him, and now you’ve already started the process. It’s going to take forever to get rid of that smell if you decide you don’t want him, and you’ve already started to form the connection--which will make parting that much more difficult. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Jack shrugs, shaking his head. Leaning against the wall, he says, “I don’t know, okay? It’s just--I invited him to my rooms so we could, I don’t know, just talk? He asked to come and I said it was fine, and then he gets there and all I can think of is how--how I want him to hold me. Without even asking he does just that, and then we started kissing and it all happened so fast, Fe. But it felt right.” 

His friend and prince gives him a strange stare, curious and bewildered all at once. “You sound like me and Marzia.” 

The thought sends a jolt through him. Marzia and Felix are true mates, destined for each other in every way. The bonding process happened so fast with them that Felix couldn’t think of not accepting her courtship. They were bonded long before the courting began--it had been a matter of formality at that point.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles out finally. “I don’t know, okay? I’m just...taking it as it comes.” 

Felix’s features soften. “I’m happy for you, Jack. This is--wow.”

“We don’t know that,” he sputters. “We don’t know anything--”

“I’m pretty sure,” Felix says. “But we’ll wait it out.” 

Jack gulps down a breath of air, and nods. 

~~

“You look happy today,” Ethan says, flashing him a bright smile. “Something on your mind?” 

The young gardener has always been a particular favorite of Jack’s. He’s funny and sweet and generally well-mannered, despite coming from another kingdom. In the first few weeks of living in the castle, Ethan had become one of his first friends. 

“I’ve got a lot of my mind,” Jack replies breezily. “Where do I begin?” 

“Wherever it pleases you,” Ethan laughs. “How’s Mark?” 

Ethan is relatively new friend of Mark’s, as he’s found out, but the two have grown close in the last few months, given how likeable both men are. 

“He’s well,” Jack smiles. “Very well, in fact.”

“That’s probably a testament to you,” Ethan says. “Or maybe he just really, really likes all the sunshine we’ve been getting lately.”

“To be fair, I’m fond of that myself,” Jack says. “Ethan, someday you have to let me teach you incantations. It would make your job so much easier.”

Ethan offers him a half-hearted shrug. “Maybe someday. I like the working part of it, though. Keeps me in shape. Someday, I’d like to be the court jester.”

“You’d be wonderful at that,” Jack snickers, but means it nonetheless. “Have you ever been courted, Ethan?”

He’s young, just shy of twenty-two, Jack thinks--so probably not. Then again, in other kingdoms, he’s not sure how the courting system works. But being an omega like himself, Ethan must have surely experienced some of the same things?

“Can’t say I have,” Ethan replies. “Never been interested. Never had anyone interested. But that’s all fine. It wasn’t really common practice like it is here. We kind of just ended up with whoever.” 

“I admire that in some ways,” Jack says. “It’s strange, to say the least. The way we just accept courtship as part of our marriage process. It feels oddly...impersonal, don’t you think?”

Ethan laughs. “On the contrary, your lordship, it feels incredibly personal. Like, someone spends all this time finding the gifts that will make you the happiest, spending time with you, lavishing you with their sole attention. To me, it feels like you’re the only person in the world that matters.”

“True,” Jack shakes his head. “I’m sure you’ll find someone, Ethan. Someone worthy of your affection.”

“It doesn’t trouble me much,” Ethan says. “Do you mind if I ask a personal question?”

“I don’t see why not,” Jack replies. 

Ethan offers him another bright smile, sitting down next to him. He’s a little dirty and smudged in comparison to himself, but he takes Jack’s hand nonetheless. It’s a non romantic gesture, something omegas do when they want to share contact. 

“How do you feel about Mark?” and there’s a comfort to his words, to the feeling of his hand. Like a little brother, warm and reassuring. “Like, really feel. Not how you should. Not based on his appearance, or any other reason you’ve concocted up. Just feelings.”

Jack closes his eyes, trying to impart the same comfort back. “He makes me feel...different. A good different. Stronger. Like nothing is a question, it just is. Comfortable. He just makes me feel like a better version of myself.”

“I’m glad,” Ethan murmurs, and when Jack opens his eyes, he’s still smiling. “Will you accept?” 

“If he asks,” Jack says. “Perhaps. I don’t want to jinx anything.” 

“He’ll ask,” Ethan says, soft and firm all at once. “You’re all he can talk about these days. You’ll take good care of each other.” 

Removing his hands, Jack gives him a playful shove. “Alright, alright. Enough of that. I didn’t come here to talk about Mark.”

“Mark’s all we ever seem to talk about,” Ethan grins, and laughs when Jack shoves him again. 

~~

It’s late when he’s returning to his tower that night. Mark will probably show up again tonight--it seems to be a system they have in place now. 

They never do much aside from lay in each other’s arms, listening to the murmur of each other’s heartbeats--Jack will card his fingers through Mark’s hair, and Mark will press kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. Jack is constantly lost in the feeling of him, just the sensation of his skin, and he loves--

No. No, it’s too early for love. But he likes Mark, probably more than he should. 

“Lord McLoughlin?” 

Jack’s skin crawls at the voice. The guttural reaction sends sparks to his fingers, but he curls them into fists. Sucking in a deep breath, he pulls himself up to his full height, turning around to face the worm of a man. 

“Sir Ainsworth,” he grumbles. “A little late for an evening stroll, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I was hoping I’d find you, is all,” the knight murmurs back, approaching him. Jack steps back towards the wall in order to keep a distance between them. “I trust your courtship is going well?”

There’s no way he doesn’t smell Mark on him--he knows he reeks of the other alpha, especially considering Mark has made it a point to wrap his scent around Jack. It’s a weird alpha thing, possessive and territorial, and since they’ve already scented one another, it’s even stronger.

“Yes,” Jack replies coolly. “Indeed it is. Thank you for your blessing, I appreciate it very much.” 

The answering smile doesn’t reach Ainsworth’s eyes. “The end of the month is nearly upon us, my lord. Do you think you’ll accept?” 

So many people have asked him this question. His own feelings haven’t changed on the matter--he can’t give one. His answer depends on when he hears the question from Mark’s lips on his own. 

“I think,” Jack says. “That depends on if he asks. My emotions are fickle at best--only when I’m presented with the question will I really know the answer.”

“If I may offer some insight,” Ainsworth steps towards him. “I would recommend against accepting his courtship.”

Jack narrows his gaze. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion.” 

The small, omega part of him cowers a bit, because the scent Ainsworth is letting off screams of malintent. Jack knows he can easily defend himself against him should the need arise, but perhaps he’s banking on Jack’s omega instincts getting in the way. 

“He’s a player of a man,” the knight sneers. “I’ve seen the way he treats those around him. He puts on a show of being considerate and caring, but inside he’s cold and despicable.” 

_Are you describing yourself?_ The question pops into Jack’s brain without warning. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Jack’s words come out harsher than he intends. “You’ll forgive me if I’m coarse in listening to slander about my potential mate. Goodnight, sir.” 

Turning towards the door of his tower, Jack begins to leave, when the man leaps forward and grabs him by the wrist, squeezing tight. It takes all of Jack’s focus to not explode his magic onto him. 

“You’d do well to unhand me,” Jack seethes, without looking back. “I said _goodnight_ , Sir Ainsworth.” 

“I could treat you so much better,” Ainsworth leers. “You wouldn’t want for anything. Your beauty would be wasted on a man like Fischbach.” 

With that, Jack lets loose. His magic flares, eyes flashing, sending Ainsworth flying back against the stone walls. 

He can feel his core burning, sending energy directly to his hands. “Don’t touch me.” 

Apparently shocked by his aggressive display, Jack wonders if Ainsworth remembers that he is, in fact, the Queen’s Magician. He pulls himself to his feet, an ugly sneer on his lips. 

“ _Down, omega_ ,” Ainsworth spits out. 

Jack lets out a low growl, his fingers clenching as the magic returns to his center. Until he’s properly mated, any alpha command typically sends his body into a frenzy. Most alphas know better than to use their voice on him--besides, he can usually overcome it, but right now he’s tired and frustrated and willpower alone isn’t enough to disobey the command. 

His knees give out, and before long he’s falling to them, trembling. Grinding his teeth, Jack focuses on pulling himself out of the command--Marzia taught him long ago how to break free of it. It’s all about convincing your body that the person in question is not his alpha, and has no power over him, and that he belongs to himself. She’s used her own voice tons of time to let him practice, and each time, it gets a little easier. 

“ _When Lord Fischbach asks for acceptance_ ,” the venom of Ainsworth’s voice drips into his ears. “ _You will--_ ”

Jack doesn’t get to hear what he’ll do. The compulsion breaks as Ainsworth’s words are cut off by a _crack_ , and a howl. 

He breathes in, and it’s _Mark_. 

“Stay away from him,” Mark snarls, holding the knight’s head to the wall, his arm bent behind his back. “ _Stay away from my mate_.”

Hauling the man off the wall, Mark tosses him to the ground, satisfied with the way the man crumbles before he whirls on Jack, kneeling down to his level. His hands are upon him, touching his cheeks, smoothing back his hair.

“Jack, are you alright?” he whispers, frantic. “I’m so sorry. Tyler and I were talking, and I lost all track of time. Then I felt your distress, so I came as quick as I could--” 

Shifting forward, Jack presses his face into Mark’s neck. He breathes him in, calming the tremors inside of him, and Mark kisses the side of his head, his hair.

_Mate. Mate._

Jack chokes up on the words.

His voice comes out surprisingly hoarse. “You should leave before sunrise. I’ll be speaking with Sir Tyler and her majesty come morning.” 

The other man has just gotten to his feet, a scowl on his lips at his words. But to his credit, he doesn’t speak to them as he hobbles down the hall, and away from them. 

Mark gently pulls him to his feet, and Jack sucks in a deep breath, finally pulling himself together. He offers Mark a soft smile, before leading him up the last few stairs into his tower. 

Once the door is shut and locked, Mark’s on him, pulling him close in a deep kiss, crowding him against the stone walls of his tower. 

“I was so scared,” he whispers against his lips, pressing the words into the corner of his mouth. “I’d never felt you so strongly until then. I didn’t understand it at first.”

“You scented me,” Jack’s laugh is breathless. “We kind of--we sort of--”

“Bonded,” Mark leans his head into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.” 

He shakes his head. “Thank you for being there. Believe me, if I had any say about it, I’d have melted that wretched man into rotten apple.” 

“He won’t touch you again,” Mark murmurs. He rests their foreheads together. “I’ll see to it.” 

Jack’s content staying in Mark’s hold for a while longer, before he nudges him gently, indicating he wishes to be let go. Reluctantly, Mark does so, following him with his eyes as Jack paces across the room. 

After digging through the drawer of his bedside table for a few moments, he withdraws a band, a simple bracelet with a silver shine. 

There are three main phases to the bonding process--the scenting, the exchange of gifts, and the bite. They’ve already scented one another, and the gifts…

It can be anything, really. Sometimes it’s jewelry, sometimes it’s a childhood possession--it could be a pocket watch, and sometimes, in rarer cases, a pet. 

This bracelet used to belong to his grandmother back home. She’d given it to him after he’d turned sixteen, telling him to guard it, but to use it when he felt it necessary. 

Now’s a good a time as any. 

Turning back to Mark, he locks eyes with him, the bracelet in his hand. 

Mark expels a soft breath, and Jack notices that he’s holding something in his own hand as well. He almost laughs, then, as he glides across the room and extends the bracelet out to him. 

If Mark accepts the bracelet, it binds them further. There’s no real going back at this point. Breaking the bond at this point would be painful, and Jack would very likely have to leave Alorum for at least a month to sever it. 

Wrist up, Mark holds his hand out, and Jack’s smiling. He unclasps the chain and links around Mark’s wrist, moving his hands away. But before he withdraws completely, Mark grabs his hand, unfurling his other clenched fist to reveal a ring. 

A beat, and then Jack gives one little nod. Mark slides the ring onto his left hand, and holds it for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jack moves into his arms as Mark speaks, allowing him to caress his shoulders. 

“I don’t see why not,” Jack says. “Probably a good time to tell me.” 

Mark hums, non-committal and soft. “I’ve always been fond of you, but it wasn’t that fondness that pushed me to declare my courtship of you. In fact, I...I was not even a little interested in courting you at the time that I did.”

An ice settles into his skin. Jack swallows--as he suspected, of course. He had always known that Mark had ulterior motives. They’ve got a week to go, formally, and only now is he just finding out. Typical, really. 

It’s no secret Jack is the easiest way to the throne, besides Felix. He’s Marzia’s left hand, if Felix is her right, and he’s loyal to a fault. But in return, Marzia listens to him--takes whatever he says into consideration, and usually follows his judgment. If Mark wants something done, all he has to do is tell Jack to tell Marzia, and have a plan. Nothing is surefire, not with Marzia, but it’s a high likelihood. 

“Well, I’m glad you got what you wanted,” Jack grumbles out, forcing himself to pull away, ignoring at the tug in his heart. “I don’t think her majesty would be happy with me if I ran away for a month just to sever this, so I’ll stay. My heat should be starting soon, so you can bite bond me and tell me to do fuck all. That’s what you wanted, right?” 

“Jack,” Mark’s voice is soft, pleading. It stirs something inside him. Sadness--but it isn’t his. “No, that’s not it at all. It had nothing to do with me. I’ve always detested Sir Ainsworth, from my first day here. He’s such a knothead, always on the prowl for a good fuck. I’ve told him off numerous times for coercing the stable hands and servants into his bed. I-I overheard him talking about his intention to court you.” 

Jack shudders at the thought. “I would have been repulsed if that man came anywhere near me.” 

“I know,” Mark pulls at him, lacing their fingers together. “I was afraid he’d abuse his command on you. Or that he’d prematurely trigger your heat so you wouldn’t know any better, and he’d bite you and there’d be nothing you could do. So I--” 

“You declared it first,” Jack breathes out. He rubs at his eyes. “Oh gods, Mark.” 

Mark raises his hands to his cheeks. “My intention had been to keep you safe for a month, in hopes that Ainsworth would grow tired of you, and then you would reject me and all would be well. But I became...attached. I didn’t expect to like you so much. I didn’t expect to anticipate seeing you every day. I didn’t expect to love your smile, or scent you, or to come to your chambers, spending every night with you. I didn’t expect...any of this.” 

The glint of silver from his newly acquired bracelet glimmers in Jack’s eyes. He touches both his hands, sighing. “I didn’t expect to like you so much, either.” 

Mark lets a beat pass between them, before he leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet. Jack bumps noses with him, unable to keep from smiling. 

“Perhaps this is a little presumptuous,” Mark says. “But I think we’ve done nearly everything out of order up until this point.” 

Jack nods, because there’s no arguing that. The ring on his finger says as much, and Mark’s bracelet is evidence of that as well. 

“So,” one of Mark’s hands slides down to his waist. “I know I’m a week early, but...Sean McLoughlin, will you be my mate?” 

The words sound like music on his tongue, a symphony only the two of them know. He’s anticipated, and even feared this moment for a month, but hearing them now--it’s not either of those things.

It just feels right when he murmurs, “Yes.” 

~~

He’s hot when he wakes up. 

“Mark,” he can feel himself shaking, pawing at the lord beside him. “Mark, wake up.”

“I know,” Mark sounds like he’s been awake for hours--perhaps he has. “I’ve got you.” 

A thin layer of sweat beads on his forehead, on his chest and back. Mark’s deft fingers are already pulling at his shirt, off and onto the floor. The cool air does little to soothe him. 

“You’re sure?” Mark presses a kiss to his throat, along the side of his neck, dangerously close to where he’s meant to be bite bonded. “You’re really sure?”

“I can’t think of anyone else,” Jack laughs breathlessly. “Please.” 

“How long will you be in heat?” Mark’s looping his fingers around the bands of his pants, pulling them down. “Do you know?”

Jack rolls his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. “Mark, I don’t know. It varies. Can we just skip to the part where I don’t have to think?” 

The answer is Mark’s lips on his, hungry and rough, but he’s laughing. 

“I’ve got you,” he repeats. 

Jack cards his fingers through Mark’s hair as he sets to work. 

~~

It doesn’t hurt, a bite bond--it just feels right, Mark’s teeth hitting just right as he slides in and out of him with ease, locking them together in place. He doesn’t even feel the blood, Mark’s tongue soothing it away. 

Reciprocating isn’t much different. Pulling him close, Jack kisses the spot briefly before sinking his teeth in, and the low groan that escapes Mark’s throat is the best thing he’s ever heard in his life. 

~~

“My lord--oh.” 

Jack opens his eyes, Mark’s fingers petting his hair. He blinks the bleariness away, raising his head to look upon the newcomer in the room.

There, stands Ethan, looking cheeky and proud all at once.

“Prince Felix sent me to check on you,” Ethan drawls. “He wanted to know if you were decent, and if it were possible to speak with you today regarding your message to him and her highness a couple days ago. He also told me to inform you that Tyler reported Sir Ainsworth missing, presumably deserting. But I see…”

“I’m alright,” Jack shifts, ignoring the slight tingle of pain in his lower region. “Tell him I’ll be down shortly. Thank you, Ethan.” 

“I hope to see you soon, my lord,” he bows his head. “And to you as well, Lord Fischbach.” 

The door closes, and Jack sighs, pressing his face to Mark’s bare chest. “What I wouldn’t give to stay in bed all day.” 

“Yes, unfortunately there are duties we must perform,” Mark presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Do you feel better?”

“Much,” Jack yawns. “Heats are...easier with someone else. Gave you quite the workout, didn’t I?”

His mate-- _mate_ \--rubs soothing circles into his shoulders, a warm and comforting gesture. It wraps around him like curling up in bed, the fireplace crackling in the distance, just like home. 

Home.

“I can hear you thinking,” Mark quips, voice soft. “Whatever it is, it’s okay. Whatever it is, we’ll work through it.” 

Jack leans up, pressing a kiss to his exposed collarbone, before meeting his lips. Mark lets out a cheeky, playful little snarl, pressing him back down onto the sheets, swallowing the laughter that escapes him as he dances his fingers along his sides. 

“Mark!” he struggles to breathe, unable to keep from laughing, tilting his head away as he tries shove the offending lord off of him. “Quit--stop! I have to! Get! Work! Done!” 

His hands still, instead pressing into the linen beside him. Mark smiles down at him, his tan skin glowing in the morning light. He leans down, bumping noses with him, before nuzzling his face into his neck. Jack lets out a low sigh as Mark kisses his sore but beautiful mating bite. 

The bite is mirrored on Mark’s neck, healing nicely. Jack reaches up and brushes a hand along it, his mate leaning into his touch.

“I have to go do court things,” Jack says, a tad reluctant.

“And so you must,” Mark murmurs. He leans down and presses one final kiss to his lips. It lingers, fleeting and sweet. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

~~

“If that man _ever_ ,” Marzia hisses out, “comes into this territory again, I will see him hanged. An attack on you is considered a personal insult to me _and_ this kingdom. To try and abuse his power and manipulate you is not only a grievous offense, but absolutely _disgusting_. I will not stand for this behavior--to you or _anyone_.” 

Jack can count on one hand how many times he’s seen Marzia this angry. She’s usually calm and collected and regal--as a queen should be--but in front of her most trusted allies, she tends to show a bit more emotion. Felix places his hands on her shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head as comfort. 

“You heard about him, yeah?” Felix directs the question at him. “Ainsworth. Deserted, presumably. Sir Scheid is considering sending out searches for him.”

“Don’t think it’s necessary,” Jack murmurs back, though his skin tingles at the thought of the wretched man again. “I think Mark and I scared him off plenty.”

“Very true,” Marzia rubs her temples. “This will take some time to smoothe over but...it will pass. He wasn’t exactly a popular member of my court. I think from now on I’ll be more selective, if at all possible.”

“You do what you have to,” Jack says. “Either way...off the record, I’m very happy we finally had a reason to dismiss him.”

Marzia lets out a sigh, at that. “As am I. I swear, sometimes he looked at me as either a threat or a prize, despite me being an alpha. Sometimes I think he couldn’t process that me, a female, could be an alpha. What I wouldn’t give to show him.”

Jack offers her a smile. “Let’s just be grateful it didn’t come to that. I don’t think you wiping the floor with him would sink him any lower, anyhow. He could bite the dust for all I care.”

“Speaking of bites,” Felix quips, moving to wrap an arm around his shoulders, over affectionate and exaggerated. He pokes at the mark on his neck. “Seems like you two have been having a lot of fun.”

He fiddles with the ring on his finger, idly. “Maybe.”

“I don’t think is a maybe scenario,” Marzia chides. “So. I should make the announcement that you are officially off the market for being courted?” 

“Might be for the best,” Jack shrugs. “I can’t imagine Mark would like other alphas pawing at me.” 

She reaches out, taking his hands gingerly. Her hands are soft, but still rough, for a noble. She’s done a lot of fighting up to this point, both for her throne and her people. He admires her for that. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Marzia says, and he knows that she means it. “You glow, Jack. Never have I seen you quite like this. And with Lord Fischbach, of all people...I’m grateful. You deserve each other.” 

Thinking of inky hair, amber eyes, strong hands and a warm heart, Jack nods. He brings Marzia in for a short, tender hug, and she hugs back with absolutely no question. 

“Group hug!” Felix shouts from behind, wrapping his arms around Jack, smooshing him between the two of them. 

Jack lets out a loud yell, but can’t bring himself to be mad at the hilarity of two of his dearest friends, no matter how royal.

~~

The door creaks open as he stares at himself in the mirror.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Mark’s voice washes over him, the clack of his boots approaching him. Jack fiddles with the hem of his sleeves. “You look pale, Jack.”

“I always look like this,” Jack winks at him over his shoulder. 

Mark hums softly, a little chuckle escaping him as he wraps his arms around his waist, tucking his chin on his shoulder. “You look great.” 

“First I’m pale, now I’m great,” he rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. “Make up your mind, ye fuck.” 

His mate blows on his ear in the way he knows drives Jack crazy. He squirms, but Mark doesn’t let up. “‘S no way to treat your lifelong partner before your courting feast. What will the people think?” 

“That you might be nicer without a mouth,” Jack reaches his arms around to pat his cheek, “and just be a pretty face.” 

“You can’t say things like that,” Mark drawls. “I’m a mated man.”

“Ridiculous, Fischbach,” Jack closes his eyes. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

“And you love me.”

He takes in a slow, easy breath, a smile curling onto his lips.

“And so I do.” 

He loathes it when Mark removes his hands from him, but knows that they have all the time in the world for this. Right now, the entire court is waiting on the both of them, and despite it being _their_ celebration, it’s still rude as hell to keep them all waiting. Besides, he’ll never hear the end of it from Felix if he keeps them waiting too long.

“Ethan’s gonna do a little show for us tonight,” Mark mumbles. “Said he’s been working on a couple tricks that he’s really excited to show us. Can’t keep him waiting. He’s liable to burst from joy.”

“Can’t have that,” Jack agrees. Mark steps back, tilting his head in just the right way. His hair’s just long enough, a little floofier at the top than normal. He’s wearing nicer clothes than normal, new, twists of silver and blue adorning the cuffs and fabric, matching his own robes. “I suppose we should get going, then.”

“Only when you’re ready,” he replies. 

And if he were to wait, Jack’s not sure he ever would be ready. Some small part of him wants to bottle this moment forever, wear it around his neck for all of time. This is the sort of feeling people kill for, that people pay exuberant amounts of money to try and get, but it’s never something that can be bought. It’s given. It’s earned. And how horrible it would have been to never know this. 

Mark holds out a hand, seeming to sense his thoughts. Perhaps he does, in the way that Jack stares at him, love winding its way around his heart. It’s as strong as the magic in his veins. “Shall we?”

It’s effortless as Jack takes his hand, their fingers lacing together. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying super hard to be more interactive with you guys. I know on _where the water goes to die_ I haven't answered comments, and I plan to once the next parts come out. But I really love hearing from you so please come chat with me over at voidskelly.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and being here!


End file.
